


Go Fish

by periwren



Series: Deceit Plays Games [1]
Category: Sander sides web series, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Deceit, Deceit - Thomas Sanders Side, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Deceit and Patton play a simple card game. Patton's trusting nature and Deceits -well deceitful nature result in some difficulties.





	Go Fish

Logan walked into the living room with his new novel under his arm and frowned. 

Patton was at the table playing cards. With Deceit.

Honestly why did Patton have to see the good in everyone - even someone where there was no good to be had (except for his dress sense)?

How could Patton calmly just sit there with the man that had not too long ago impersonated him with the pure intention of causing turmoil for Thomas. 

Logan huffily walked over to an armchair and tried to ignore the two and focus on his novel.

But.

After awhile he got suspicious. Something wasn't right. 

"Deceit do you have any 3's" asked Patton.

"Go fish." replied Deceit. "Patton do you have any 9's?"

Patton picked up his card and scanned the ones in his hand. 

"Oh yes I do. Here you go buddy. Okay um do you have any Kings?"

"Nope go fish. Do you by chance have any 3's?" 

"Yep here you go. Hmm what about any 5's?"

"Go fish. Do you-"

"FALSEHOOD." shrieked Logic. 

By this time he had gotten out of his chair and wandered over to the table. Patton had a ridiculous number of cards in his hands, whereas Deceit looked like he still only had the ones he was dealt at the start of the game. From where Logic was standing behind him he could clearly see that Deceit had a 5 of hearts in his hand.

Deceit looked (faked) outrage. "You're _cheating_ Logan - telling Patton what cards I have. It's not fair! You have ruined our game." 

Patton gasped, "Logan I'm surprised at you."

"No - _He_ is the one who is cheating. He is telling you to go fish when he has the cards you asked for in his hand!"

"Oh... did I do something wrong? Isn't that how the game is played?" asked Deceit popping his head to the side giving Patton a wide eyed look. 

"Don't worry Deceit we all make mistakes and its okay - Look, I've still got pairs that I have made from picking up all of those excess cards. The main thing is that we both have fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based of a comic I saw a long time ago involving Steelbeak and Negaduck from Darkwing Duck - both individuals lied in that game.


End file.
